En el mismo edificio
by x-Rukia-ksco-x
Summary: Era nueva en el edificio, y así fue que lo conoció... Ichiruki Cap 3:ichigo ayudando a Rukia a estudiar? la invita a una fiesta? ... pasen y vean ;D
1. Nueva

Era un nueva en el edificio, y así fue que lo conocio

Holas!! Otro fic, sii, pero este vino de n sueño que tuve, espero que esta vez si sea único jajaja porque el otro fic, de una noticia inesperada o indeseada, no tuvo suerte. Ahora encontré que se creo otra historia, con el mismo argumento, y ya habia una y no me di cuenta, asi que me rindo u.u no la escribo más y lo lamento muco pero bueno, creo que por respeto a todos lo hago, no vale que lean 3 o 4 historias con el mismo argumento, aunque la trama sea diferente,de todas maneras quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews alli

Y bueno, como digo espero poder tener suerte esta vez, y también espero les guste ;)

Les dejo con el primer capi! :D

Capítulo 1: Nueva

Era un nueva en el edificio, y así fue que lo conoció

Día nublado, y Kuchiki Rukia llegaba al nuevo edificio donde viviría. Se acababa de mudar de la mansión de su hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya, quien puso miles de contras, pero no logró que su pequeña hermana desistiera de la idea. No se mudaría muy lejos, pero por cuestiones como que ya era grande y quería independizarse de él, la universidad me queda más cerca, lo hizo.

Era todo un lío, la mudanza iba y venia con cosas, la chica estaba realmente mareada; gracias a kami, su hermano la acompañó.

Nii-sama, donde crees que podría ir este mueble, tiene que quedar bien… - mas bien lo tenia para decorador al pobre…

No crees que mejor vas y le avisas al dueño que llegaste? eso si es importante; Rukia – su hermano le hablaba mas fríamente que de costumbre, estaba molesto por todo ese movimiento sin sentido

Hai, pero iré después de acomodar todo, mi imagino que de todas maneras, con el desastre que hicimos….-

¿hicimos? – lo dijo frunciendo el ceño… y eso le do la pauta a rukia para cambiar un poco su enunciado y aprender a hablar en singular…

Iee nii-sama, que HICE, se habrán dado cuenta y seguro pasarán enseguida...-

Su hermano la miro con resignación, esa chica no tenía remedio…

-Rukia, debo irme – y casi pasando la puerta e inaudiblemente espeto – pero si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy – sii lo ultimo, ni se había escuchado, pero la chica sabia que a pesar de que su hermano fuera tan frío con ella a veces la quería mucho realmente, así que sólo asintió y lo despidió haciendo una reverencia.

Listo!! No me ha quedado nada mal – se decía contenta la chica en el suelo de la habitación principal.

Ya era de noche y ningún encargado había pasado, "que raro" pensó "que tipo de lugar es este, tan despreocupado de sus clientes, cuando vea a Renji voy a echarle encara que me mando a cualquier lugar"

En efecto, su amigo de toda la vida le había indicado que era un buen lugar y le convenía ir, hasta arreglo todos los papeles para que se le facilitara y decidiera ir para allá "Seguro que el baka ese vuelve y me pide para vivir conmigo, es un aprovechado"

Rukia estaba en el medio de la sala tirada, sucia y cansada, le había dado mucho trabajo arreglarlo todo, pero quedo satisfecha y simplemente permaneció allí, disfrutando de su nuevo hogar, ya no más sirvientas atentas que o limpian todo y no dejan hacer nada a uno, no más hermano que te obligue a seguir los protocolos para comer, vestirse, etc., ni horarios estrictos ni…..

Ring ring ring

Bien, por fin el encargado - se levanto mientras peinaba sus cabellos con sus manos olvidando que estaba completamente sucia. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

Nany? – no había absolutamente nadie. "Lo que faltaba que haya niños traviesos que jodan a los demás con el timbre" pensaba molesta pero sin más bajo la vista y encontró una carta.

Entro a su departamento, se sentó y abrió la carta, comenzando a leerla en voz alta

"bienvenida señorita Kuchiki, sé que es una descortesía de mi parte por o ir a verla y darle la bienvenida en persona, pero tuve que salir de urgencia muy temprano y bueno, simplemente creo que por lo menos, de una manera u otra debía saludarla, señorita; ya tendré tiempo de conocerla personalmente. Espero que ande muy bien y nos vemos pronto; cualquier duda que tenga puede acercarse a mi departamento y hablar con mis hijos. Saludos, Kurosaki Isshin-

-Y bueno, al menos se que me esperaba – dijo ya vencida, lo había esperado todo el día y recién iniciando la noche ella se enteraba de esto.

Estaba muy cansada, y decidió tomar una ducha. Cargó agua en la tina, se sumergió y disfrutó del agua, sierre era el agua lo que le relajaba, la animaba, la ponía reflexiva y tranquila, disfrutaba del suave contacto con ella, parecía que allí el tiempo se detenía.

Bip, bip, bip, bip…………………………………………………………..

Sonó su teléfono celular y se dio cuenta que no podría finalizar su baño tranquilamente. Aparte, era una ilusión o hasta ella misma no se soportaba hoy? Y bueno, los nervios de una mudanza, el desorden y el cansancio pueden hacer estragos. Se seco y salio del baño a vestirse a mil y atender el celular.

-moshi, moshi?!

- Rukia!! Felicidades!! Como estas?? Como te fue?? Lo conociste al encargado?? Me extrañas?? - ¬¬ ella quedo totalmente mareada ante el bombardeo de preguntas que disparó su amigo.

- primero… que rápido que corre el chisme eh!! – seguía de mal humor, el baño había servido poco esta vez, vamos Rukia, cálmate, cálmate, estas hablando con tu mejor amigo… pensaba la chica para lograr un resultado favorable – segundo… extrañarte?? Jaja idiota, sabes que si lo hago, pero a veces creo que no como quieres- no quería decir lo ultimo que dijo, pero no pudo evitarlo, recordaba aquel día en que su amiga, le dijo que era evidente que él estaba enamorado de ella. Este comentario genero que la chica se distanciara un poco de su amigo (porque siempre estaban juntos) ya que ella no quería que eso fuera verdad, no quería no poder corresponder con sus sentimientos.

- Se que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti y eso me basta, y me imagino lo histérica que debes de estar con todo el desorden de la mudanza así que antes que comiences a gritarme te dejo… - lo decía tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera procesado bien el mensaje en esa ultima frase…

-Maldito baka, quien esta histeric…..- pero no la dejo continuar porque ya estaba por desarmar su oído por el volumen de voz

-Cuídate mucho, besos Ja nee! – y así colgó dejando a Rukia con muchas palabras en la boca…

-Maldito Renji cuando te vea me las vas a pagar y vas a ver quien esta histérica, idiota!

Pero otra vez, comenzó a pensar en todo; en lo que le había dicho su amiga, lo que deseaba y lo que temía, y un alo de confusión y tristeza arribó a ella. Estaba cerca de la ventana y afortunadamente se giró.

Una gran luna llena asomaba apenas el cielo, intentando llegar a lo más alto de éste. La chica se emocionó, desde chica tenía la costumbre de mirar el cielo en las noches, ver la luna y las estrellas; no había nada igual a ello, y aún, después de tantos años, conservaba aquella costumbre que tanta paz y alegría le traía.

Soltó de golpe el celular, y sin más, salió corriendo de su departamento y llegó a la terraza del edificio. Nunca había visto un cielo como ese, todo era bellísimo, la suave brisa movía delicadamente sus negros cabellos y los bordes de su vestido blanco, tocaba sus mejillas y la abrazaba en esa "solitaria noche"; la luz de la inmensa luna iluminaba su rostro, su blanca piel parecía divina y sus ojos, sus grandes ojos azul violáceos brillaban más que de costumbre, todo era perfecto, el mundo en esos momentos era bello, el cielo, la ciudad y la joven en aquella terraza, esas fueron las conclusiones del joven que miraba la escena serio, pero con profunda ternura, la situación.

-Creo que a usted se le ocurrió la misma idea que a mi no?- lo dijo tranquilo pero aun con cara de pocos amigos, sacando de trance a la chica y haciendo que volteara para ver el autor de dichas palabras.

-ahhh, etto… si - se había vuelto a la misma posición de antes, y sin mirarlo

Prosiguió… - como no subir a este lugar para contemplar tan bello acto del mundo? – lo dijo enmalezada, lo dijo sin mirarlo, no le importaba, sólo contestó por educación , pero no tenía en mente dejar de contemplar el paisaje por aquella persona.

Hubo un largo silencio, el chico tenia una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, entendió a la perfección que ella no quería ser molestada, simplemente quedo haciéndole compañía, sin que ella se lo pidiese o se enterase. Pero cuando vio que la luna llegaba a lo más alto del cielo, quedando cada vez más diminuta y que la chica comenzaba a bajar la mirada continuo:

-Tsss, así que tenemos una loca poetiza de vecina, que mala leche – y eso fue todo. Rukia se dio vuelta bastante molesta, camino hacia él quedando a un metro y le miró fijamente.

- Mira colorín, no se quien eres ni que quieres, pero no voy a permitir que te burles de ello – sii, al chico le dio la sensación por momentos, que lo iba a golpear, a tirarlo de allí directo a la calle…

-Oee, con calma eh! Que o sino va a haber un problema y no…

Rukia se dio vuelta de repente…

-¿Quién eres?

-Kurosaki Ichigo

- Kuchiki Rukia

- es todo un placer! –contesto Ichigo al ver a su acompañante expresarse tan secamente con él – y por lo de ates, no te fijes, si axial lo deseas no te molestaré más pero… - y miró al cielo.

- Hey se supone que me estas… - el chico rápidamente se acercó a ella, tomo su rostro en sus manos…. E hizo que girará

- Mira!- le dijo rápidamente y así ella lo hizo. Los dos vieron como una estrella fugaz enorme pasaba ante sus ojos, ella se emocionó, y realmente concluyo que aquella noche era especial y única, pero cuando desapareció, aunque no protestó, comenzó a darse cuanta comos e encontraban.

Aquel chico de cabellos llamativos (véase naranja xD) estaba detrás y muy pegada a ella, con una mano sostenía aún su rostro, suavemente sobre su mejilla y el borde de su rostro y la otra sujetando su brazo. Él estaba tan cerca que Rukia podía sentir el cuerpo del chico. Se sonrojo e inmediatamente comenzó a pensar que le pasaba, ya que sentía una sensación de calidez que nunca había sentido, y mas con un desconocido!! Aparte era la primera vez que lo vio y ya la había molestado y…

Otra vez un cambio. Él colocó su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, suavemente como para no le molestará, colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella y los dejó caer hacia delante. Rukia ya no sabía que hacer, no le molestaba, pero le parecio un tanto extraño.

-Creo que aún esta bella la noche, disfrutemos de ella. Gusto en conocerte Rukia y bienvenida – su voz sonaba dulce y tranquila, ella no podía enojarse después de eso; se relajo y suspiro despacio.

- El gusto también es mío, Kurosaki-san, Arigatou – sonrió, y así se quedaron, mirando el cielo… juntos.

Continuará….

Bueno espero les haya gustado, como ya saben si no le ven la gracias por favor me avisan ya que esto lo publico para que ustedes lo disfruten y si no, lo estaría haciendo al pedo asi que bueno :P

Les mando un saludo muy grande

Besos!

/…:Rukia:…/


	2. Un poco de Paz

Capitulo 2:

Holas!! Mil, pero mil perdones por la tardanza, y pensar que esto lo tenía escrito ya cuando había subido el primer capi u.u pero bueno fue un descuido, tuve unas semanas bastante movidas y demás pero acá estoy de vuelta dejando un nuevo capi

--

Capitulo 2: Un poco de paz

Despertaba de una noche un tanto caótica, tenía los cabellos revueltos, se sentía cansada e indudablemente le dolía mucho el cuello, producto de mirar tanto el cielo.

Se tomo de la nuca y todo le hizo recordar lentamente lo que había pasado en la noche…

Flash back

-Creo que aún esta bella la noche, disfrutemos de ella. Gusto en conocerte Rukia y bienvenida – su voz sonaba dulce y tranquila, ella no podía enojarse después de eso; se relajo y suspiro despacio.

- El gusto también es mío, Kurosaki-san, Arigatou – sonrió, y así se quedaron, mirando el cielo… juntos.

Así habían quedado unos largos minutos, hasta que de repente, sintió como el chico se alejaba, dejándola ahí sorprendida…

-etto… Kurosaki-kun, yo…

- podrías por empezar a llamarme por mi nombre, no tengo la menor idea pero que vos te dirijas con formalidad hacia mi me molesta… - se había dado vuelta y la miraba serio, volvió a voltearse dándole la espalda a la chica, y levantó la mano en forma de saludo – y estoy cansado, así que nos vemos un día de estos…Ja nee.

Y lo vio bajar las escaleras, ese chico se perdía de la vista de la atónita chica que más la confusión que cargaba no sabia que hacer…

_Maldito baka, por unos instantes dudaba de que fuera como yo lo había visto una vez…_

Pensaba Rukia con una mirada perdida, y una sonrisa en los labios. Miro la hora…era tardísimo, y mañana debía levantarse temprano para ver los horarios de clase de la nueva facultad a la que asistiría. Así que se apresuro a llegar a su departamento, y sin cambiarse ni nada se tiro a dormir.

Fin del flash back

Estaba soñando despierta, y cayó en cuenta de lo último que tenia en la cabeza antes de correr a dormir… _horarios de la facultad!! Maldita sea! Kuchiki Rukia apenas llegas y ya comienzas con el desastre…_ se levantó a los saltos limpios, como por arte de magia se lavó y cambió en 10 minutos. Cerró todo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, parecía un correcaminos, hasta que algo, más bien alguien detuvo su paso. Solo se escuchó un sonoro golpe seco contra el piso…

dolió, dolió mucho – decía la morena agarrándose la cabeza, desparramada en el suelo.

A vos te duele, y que queda para mi que recibí el golpe enana!! –decía un molesto chico de cabellos naranjas levantándose lentamente y frotando una de sus manos en la cabeza.

Pero maldito si te interpones en mi camino que quieres que haga, no ves que llevo pri…- pausa, cara de terror y… - dime una simple cosa ¿Qué hora es? – lo dijo lentamente, temiendo la respuesta del chico…

Pero si serás al menos disculpat…

QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS LA HORAAAAAAAA!! – el grito de la chica, aturdiría a cualquier ser viviente, calló rapidísimo al chico y lo fulminó con la mirada

Etto… son las 09. 50, ahora si me vas a pedir perdón por tirarme al suelo? – frunció su ceño, esperaba un dulce "discúlpame", pero recibió mas que eso…

Miro a la chica, estaba enojada nerviosa y se levanto del piso…

No tengo tiempo para estupideces – le dio un leve empujoncito y salio corriendo de nuevo, y como pensaba el chico _"poniendo en peligro a mas peatones incautos"_

- Maldita enana cuando te agarre, vas a pedir perdón hasta que no tengas más voz!!

_Al menos sé, que seguís siendo la misma que yo vi aquella vez… _pensó el chico, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro…

Llegó a la facultad, estaba exhausta y vio una larga cola. Eligió a alguien al azar para que le dijese de que aun estaba a tiempo…

Hola, me podrías decir la hora? Y si esta cola es para entregar los horarios de los módulos?- intentaba lo más fuertemente posible de tranquilizar su respiración acelerada, causada por correr demasiado y los nervios que tenia ya que era la primera vez que entraba allí. Su hermano siempre se había encargado de todo lo referente a ella, hasta la inscribió en la facultad, no le dio ni la oportunidad de conocerla e informarse por su cuenta, ese era uno de los motivos por el cual quería alejarse, quería vivir su vida.

Siii, son las 10.10 y esta fila es para retirar el material para el cursillo de nivelación, aun creo que están en el alumnado para darte lo horarios, es por allá – y con una gran sonrisa le señaló el lugar correcto.

Muchísimas gracias, me dirías tu nombre? Soy Kuchiki Rukia.

Ohhh, soy Yamada Hanatarou, mucho gusto Kuchiki-san!!

El gusto es mío, y gracias de nuevo

Y con eso se fue a ver sus horarios, más tranquila, si eso se podría decir eso porque después fue a que le entregaran sus horarios, los miró y quiso morirse u.u. Después fue por los materiales, pero se habían acabado, así que tuvo que esperar hasta que terminaran de sacar fotocopia de todo, tuvo que ir a unirse y demás al centro de estudiantes, informarse y más, más, más…

Llego al edificio cansadísima, cargando con el material de los módulos que debía rendir, y las compras de víveres que necesita y aún con el dolor de nuca insoportable, pero se había resignado, ya disfrutaba de ese relajante baño, de la deliciosa cena que iba a cocinar y del sofá que la esperaba para relajarse aun más con una buena película nocturna hasta quedar definitivamente dormida; pero nooo, todo estaba en contra de su descanso ese día. Subía costosamente las escaleras cuando logro divisar a una mujer, con dos niños que no paraban de saltar a su lado y pelearse, y Rukia tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo eso…

Hola, soy tu vecina de al lado, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Holas! Kuchiki Rukia, gusto en… - y no terminó, la mujer que era mucho más alta que ella (pues Rukia no se caracterizaba por ser muy alta que digamos, ustedes saben ;D) la había atrapado entre sus brazos y la abrazaba de lo más feliz ella…

El gusto es mío Kuchiki-san!! Espero que nos llevemos bien… - aun la seguía zarandeando… – te presento, ellos son mis sobrinos, Kiyone y Sentarou, ellos están aquí por algún tiempo nomás – y por fin la soltaba, mientras que los niños seguían peleando, esta vez para ver quien jugaba con Kuchiki-san xD

Ahhhh, me alegra mucho – se agachó y los miro con una sonrisa- un gusto en conocerlos, y no se preocupen ya vamos a tener tiempo de jugar los tres .

Ahhhh pero yo también espero que tengas tiempo para mi Kuchiki-san! Encantada de conocerte, yo estoy del otro lado tuyo, Inoue Orihime, espero que nos llevemos muy bien – intervino una chica una chica de cabellos naranjas, largo, gran cuerpo y gran sonrisa, tomándola de la mano y obligándola a levantarse.

Ahhh, mucho gusto inoue-san, claro que nos llevaremos bien – lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa forzada, estaba exhausta…

Exacto, ese era el día en que justo todos se les ocurrió presentarse, y ella solo pedía tranquilidad, todo parecía tan apropósito y faltaba más…

Miraba como lentamente se iba acercando Ichigo, pero estaba acompañado, venia con su padre y sus hermanas, definitivamente, debía rendirse, poner resistencia no ayudaba a nada, hacia que se pusiera de peor humor, ya le costaba sonreír y las piernas y brazos pedían a gritos que se pusiera en una relajante forma horizontal, así que pedir mentalmente que todo terminase era innecesario…empeoraba la situación, de modo que solo dejo las cosas en el piso y dejo salir un gran suspiro cuando logro divisar a la familia Kurosaki en todo su esplendor…

Konichiwa, Rukia-san, es un placer por fin verte, Kurosaki Isshin a tus ordenes – dijo con una gran sonrisa y tomando de ambas manos de la chica, subió la vista y vio toda la gente que había a su alrededor – pero veo que todos se han decidido hoy en conocerte, que popular te has vuelto de repente no?- Y comenzó a reír abiertamente, haciendo que todos lo siguiera con la risa, ella solo sonrío dulcemente.

Ahh, sii eso creo pero no es para tanto, es un gusto por fin conocerlo Kurosaki-donno- haciendo una leve reverencia produciendo que Isshin la mirara sorprendido. Sus hijos la miraban entre extrañados y divertidos; Karin, una de las gemelas, le miraba a su papá haciendo como una señal de fastidio, Yuzu, la otra de las niñas, sonreía abiertamente por el gesto de la morena e Ichigo, tenia la mirada fija en ella y estaba muy serio, hasta podría decirse que muy concentrado, Isshin sonrío y suspiro.

Él levanto el rostro de Rukia y con una sonrisa muy tierna le dijo – serás bienvenida a está gran familia- y le guiño un ojo… Gesto seguido, rukia quedo tonta, no entendió el por que del guiño, karin se fijo en él, sonrío y le dio la bienvenida a la chica.

Aún seguía aturdida y entonces sintió como la abrazaban fuertemente y sin saber que hacer porque quien lo hacia era el mismo Isshin

Rukia-chan, eres tan dulce y hermosa!!quiero que vengas con nosotros!! Yo.. - la zarandeaba pero karin lo saco de una patada y lo llevó a rastras escaleras abajo saludando con la mano y disculpándose con rukia por la actitud de su padre mientras éste lloraba queriendo quedarse con su Rukia-chan…

Todos se quedaron medio atónitos, chico apretaba el puño y se notaba el fastidio por eso y la sorpresa de lo ocurrido, no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto a hacer alguna de sus payasadas.

Yuzu era otra de las que no entendía, pero haciendo una reverencia parecida a la que había hecho anteriormente la chica, le dijo que estaba para ayudarla en lo que pudiera y que no dudara en recurrir a ella, y el chico, que aun seguí muy concentrado, entre asombrado y fastidiado, al ver la mirada expectante de medio piso, salio de su trance, se rasco la cabeza y en un gesto "me importa muy poco toda esta maldita formalidad" decidió hablar

Espero te acostumbres a esto Enana! – y se comenzó a ir…

_Maldito niñato insoportable, baka indecente.. uyyyyyy que bronca le tengo kami!! _Y mientras miles de insultos se le pasaban por la cabeza a rukia, pensó que no seria bueno ser descortés delante de todos y demostrar esa cercanía con el chico, así que decidió responder delicadamente:

Me alegra conocerte, Kurosaki-kun! – con la voz más dulce y falsa que tenia… tanta que hizo que el chico se diera vuelta, con una cara de sorpresa y desagrado a la vez, a lo que la chica le dedico una amplia y falsa sonrisa de niña buena.

Después de todo eso por fin las personas se fueron disipando, y solo se había quedado con Yuzu, que vio las provistas que había comprado y le ayudo a entrar todo.

Arigatou Yuzu-chan, no dudes en que debemos de tomar un té juntas un día de estos, aparte yo no cocino muy bien y por lo que estuve escuchando tu cocinas como los dioses, así que te agradecería que cuando puedas me ayudes con algunas recetas.

(Mientras todos se estaban presentando, Inoue le había agradecido por el pastel que le había enviado, y le dijo que había estado exquisito)

Ohhh Rukia-chan, no es para tanto, ellos exageran, pero con gusto voy a venir a cocinar contigo, pero ahora me voy yendo o sino no voy a terminar la cena para la familia, así que me voy, ja nee, rukia-chan!

Matta nee, Yuzu-chan, onto arigatou!!

Y así, se fue la pequeña dejando a Rukia sola para desplegar un largo suspiro. Definitivamente el día había sido más que largo y agotador, pero ahora si por fin podía estar en paz y relajarse.

Se fue y lleno la tina, se relajo y pensó que todo había terminado hasta que, sonó su celular haciendo notar que un mensaje había llegado, y no cualquier mensaje, uno de su hermano, y lo peor era lo que decía… él… iría a cenar en una hora!! Otra vez, ya parecía un estilo de vida eso, salto de la bañera, se alistó lo mejor posible y corrió escaleras abajo, toco la puerta del departamento numero 1 y las puertas se abrieron.

pero vos si que no te cansas de molestar eh!! Y a la noche encima – sii, le atendió Ichigo, y de la mejor manera – aún estoy esperando las disculpas que me debes…

y te dije que no me molestes baka, Yuzu-chan, estas ahí?? Necesito de tu ayuda, onegai!! – comenzó a gritar desde la puerta como si nada, pero eso si, con su tierna forma de hablar que había comenzado a exasperar al chico.

Yuzu salio y fueron a su apartamento, la ayudo a hacer un delicioso platillo en poquísimo tiempo, hasta el postre lograron hacer de la mejor forma. La niña se despidió de nuevo y rukia nuevamente le estaba agradeciendo por la ayuda, la comida se veía mas que exquisita.

Y por fin, se escucho la puerta.

- Buenas noches nii-sama!! Pasa, todo esta listo y servido –dejándole paso y señalando la bella mesa preparada especialmente para su visita, ella se había esmerado, y aunque Byakuya no lo dijera, él pensaba que se encontraría con un desastre.

-buenas noches rukia, veo que todo va bien, eso es bueno – estaba serio, asombrado pero siempre serio xD

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, la comida estaba deliciosa, comieron en silencio y tranquilos hasta que Byakuya decidió romper aquella tranquilidad. Entonces la chica dejo de comer, lo último que tenía y le presto suma atención a su hermano.

Vine por una razón especial, sabes que se acerca las fechas de la exposiciones de arte de la academia, y debemos estar ahí presentes como una de las familias nobles de la región, aparte debes de preparar algo para el acto de inauguración de la muestra, confío que harás algo de mucha categoría y distinción como Kuchiki tenés que esmerarte, y luego nos toca la cena de cierre, Rukia debes de estar impecable, esas fechas son importantes, como otras que sabes que vendrán… - serio, había salido de su casa para evitar esto, pero aun seguía siendo una Kuchiki, no podía evitar estas cosas….

Hai nii-sama, sabes que lo voy a lograr, yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes…

Y siguieron cenando, cuando terminaron con el postre, su hermano se despidió y se fue, organizarse con el departamento, la facultad y los eventos familiares y sociales no serían nada fácil debía de ingeniarse para sacar todo adelante. Pero ahora si era tiempo de descansar.

Termino de lavar todos los platos, se olvidó de la televisión y demás, fue directo a su cama. Se puso su pijama y se acostó, y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse escucha el timbre.

Pero quien puede ser a estas horas, bakas, ya quiero descansar! – maldecía mientras se levantaba si dormida, con bronca se acercó hasta la puerta, pero cuando la abrió no había nadie…sólo una cosa… había una bella rosa.

Continuara…

--

Bueno, hasta acá lo dejo, espero les guste, ya saben si ven que no les cae la historia, me avisan y ya no hay problema 

Aunque tengo muchas ideas a las que le agregue del sueño original jajajaja

Espero que todos naden bien, gracias por los reviews!!

Les dejo un saludo enormee!!

Bye!

/…:Rukia:…/


	3. Compañeros de estudio

Holas!! sii si si, perdón!! Pero tienen que entenderme, estamos a muy poco de terminar el año y los exámenes no se hacen esperar nada eh! xD pero bueno quiero continuarlo, aunque mi imaginación se drene con las cosas que debo estudiar u.u y aun estas semanas serán exhaustivas, por eso ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente xD entonces lo subo más rápido jaja. Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, les pido mil perdones porque me habían puesto que no me tardara u.u y no pude cumplir pero ya estoy :

**UchihaKatze: jaja será que Ichigo se trasforma en un romanticon de noche? :o yo diría que si es él, no esta perdiendo nada de tiempo eh! Jaja**

**Koraru-san: sii pobre de Rukia, a quien le gustaría que venga la gente justo cuando se quiere descansar? Lo que pasa es que es famosa xD naa, jaja y por lo de la rosa va a haber un revuelo por eso ;)**

**Xdoll: Gracias!! Me emociona que te guste perdona por tardar, pero bueno ya lo tengo ******

**Chilien-li: jaja a mi también me encanta la relación que tienen, es tan peculiar xD ya sabrás la cuestión de la rosa, aunque falta un poquitín :P**

Y Gracias de nuevo por apoyarme en esto ahora si, les dejo con el capi :D

_Capitulo 3: "También compañeros de estudios"_

Odiaba eso, que la dejasen así con la duda de quien había sido el responsable de esa acción, pero lo que más le intrigaba era el significado, la razón para haber hecho eso.

Levantó la rosa de su entrada y la miró con profundidad, en su interior se enfrentaban una mezcla de sentimientos que deseaban sobresalir: curiosidad, ansias, tristeza, alegría, inseguridad y simplemente termino quedando nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué?

"_Debe de ser una broma, a alguien le gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente y ahora me ha tocado a mi, pero no les voy a dar el gusto de eso" _se repetía incesantemente en la cabeza, aunque su intuición dijera lo contrario "_o seguramente se equivocaron de apartamento, por ahí era para otra y yo como boba me hago problema " _aunque en el interior algo le decía que era para ella "_o seguramente Renji o Nii-sama fueron los responsables…aunque es imposible que Nii-sama haga eso, y Renji… él ya lo hizo una vez, pero es sólo él "_

La invadió la nostalgia, y comenzó a recordar aquella vez, hace como 4 años atrás, cuando le había sucedido algo parecido.

--

FLASH BACK

Estaba en su habitación de la mansión Kuchiki, era de noche y había estado sola todo el día, su hermano había trabajado de corrido por lo que no regreso para el almuerzo, ni para la cena, solo recién a la madrugada lo escuchó llegar.

No podía dormir, estaba sumamente triste y tampoco había visto a una de las únicas personas que le comprendía, su amigo Renji.

Entonces luego de un rato de pensar que hacer, decidió salir al patio a ver si lograba cansarse y luego poder volver a la cama. Era una bella noche, así que se sentó a contemplarla como era su tradición desde muy pequeña hasta que fue interrumpida por un ruido, y aun peor, provenía de su habitación

-si nii-sama fue a mi pieza y no me encontró dormida me va a matar, no se que le voy a inventar yo…- al llegar, encontró algo extraño, su ventanal estaba un poco abierto - o fueron ladrones - y asustada comenzó a mirar a todos lados confirmando que todo estuviera en su lugar, solo una cosa estaba que antes no, una rosa, una bonita rosa descansaba sobre su cama.

Sorprendida se acercó y suspiro de alivio, aunque cuando comenzó a pensar en ello, se puso nerviosa y a hacerse preguntas como ¿Quién fue? Será para mi? ¿Por qué que me habrán dejado una rosa? Se le vinieron a la cabeza, y ella no era lo que podríamos llamar una chica cursi, pero aunque en esos momentos lo negara, le había gustado la sorpresa y esa curiosidad de saber quien había sido, seguir ese emocionante juego de un supuesto "admirador secreto" algo de ilusión asomo a su alma, ya que creía que nadie podría gustar de ella, pensaba que no era tan bonita como otras y que nadie se fijaría en ella.

Hablo de lo ocurrido con algunas amigas, se fijaba bien en quien tuviera una reacción rara ante su presencia y demás, pero nada. Hasta que un día hablo con Renji y de ahí salio la respuesta.

-así que una rosa eh? - repetía luego de que su amiga le contara todo

-si y no se quien la pudo haber dejado, es algo raro no?

-Mmm… sii, puede ser, yo…

-Raro, pero me gusto mucho, desearía saber quien habrá sido - lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y él solo quedo mirándola

-Etto… Rukia y-yo - no le salían bien las palabras de la boca, estaba avergonzado, rojo, todo, ya no le miraba a la cara - yo fui…

Vos?? Y por que?? Cómo?? No me digas que es un chiste no?

Etto… siii, es un chiste - lo dijo rápido, encontró la oportunidad de salvarse de explicarle bien el por que de la rosa, no podía hacerlo tenia miedo que todo cambiara, eso no lo permitiría

Ahh es eso, entiendo - se noto en su voz algo de resignación - pero gracias.

Se reprocho a si misma, por haber hecho un escándalo su cabeza por algo así…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

--

"exacto, no voy a volver a caer así, no creo que sea Renji, pero de todas maneras no" y recordando todo, el sueño comenzó ahora si a ganas la batalla, dejándola profundamente dormida.

Bip bip bip - sonaba la alarma del despertador

- ayy no!! ya es la hora?? Tssss maldición

Tenía los cabellos revueltos y aun no lograba abrir bien los ojos, que eran molestados por la brillante luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana.

Se levanto e hizo toda la ceremonia matutina de siempre (lavarse-vestirse- peinarse)

Preparo su desayuno y se sentó en la mesa, con los apuntes de la facultad y un resaltador y empezó con su labor (estudiar para los ingresos que serian en poco)

Entonces comenzó a marcar ideas principales, y marcaba y marcaba, marcaba y marcaba más y hacia cuadros y más cuadros y ejemplos y más marcas y…

-Ya bastaaaaaaaa!! Estoy hartaaa!! Por que tanto señor?? - gritaba Rukia exasperada de tanto material por resumir y estudiar, y eso que recién había empezado, era una materia de las 5 que debía de estudiar

-Oeee - esa voz provenía de afuera - a ver si te dejas de teatro y de gritos porque las personas normales queremos vivir en paz!! - era Ichigo, que gritaba desde afuera, frente a la puerta de la chica.

Quedo sorprendida, en todos lados todo el tiempo tenia que aparecer ese chico de mal genio a cabrearla, era una broma, una muy mala broma.

-Que pasa? Ahora te comieron la lengua los ratones?? Enana!!

-Baka!! Ya deja de gritar y entra de una vez que esta abierto, fresita

Se escucho un golpazo en la puerta e inevitablemente a Rukia se le formo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, por algún motivo, le divertía la idea de que el chico fuese a pelear, era una forma de demostrar esa familiaridad que sentían ambos.

-Maldita zorra a quien le llamas fresa, estupida!!

-Ufff, eso ya son demasiados insultos para una persona normal y educada como se supone que deberías ser Kurosaki-kun - lo dijo con una cara y un tono de niña buena que saco de las casillas al pelinaranja

-Maldita, yo…

-Que estas esperando baka! a ver si preparas algo de tomar y dejas de refunfuñar como esos viejos malhumorados - se reía internamente, le producía tal sensación de placer pelear con el chico que podría decirse que pensaba joderlo hasta cansarse; era extraño, es decir, quien se divierte peleando con otra persona, y mas si te cae bien? Pero bueno era así y no podía cambiarlo.

Ella permaneció sentada, y vio como el chico con cara de pocos amigos pero sin chistar se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a preparar nos cafés para ambos; a los 7 minutos volvió con dos tazas de café y una bandeja con galletitas que había encontrado en uno de los estantes. Dejó todo sobre la mesa y se sentó en frente de ella, estaba con el ceño fruncido.

Rukia levanto la mirada para toparse directamente con la mirada del chico, ninguno de los dos corrió la vista. Él tenia una mirada fuerte y decidida, ella seria e impactante, con aquellos enormes ojos azul violáceo que tenia; por final quien corrió la mirada primero luego de unos segundo fue el Ichigo, que se había dado cuenta de la situación y que no había sacado la vista de la chica desde que se sentó… tomo una galleta y comenzó a comerla

-espero no te moleste que las haya tomado del estante - apenas se le entendía porque estaba masticando

-ahhhhhh, no importa - de nuevo una sonrisa y bajo la mirada posándola en sus apuntes y continuos - pero esas galletas tienen 2 meses sin comerse y habían estado en la humedad, no tenían moho? Te fijaste? - se estaba conteniendo la risa, lo dijo lo mas convincente que pudo, era muy buena actriz

-queeeeeeeeeeeee?? - se levanto y corrió al baño a escupir lo que había comido se podría decir? Jajaja

-jajajajajajajaja, es mentira Ichigo!! Volve, comelas tranquilo, están bien las compre ayer – se reia a carcajadas, hace cuanto no se divertía de ese modo, tan abiertamente

-pero si serás!! Kuso!! Con vos no se puede estar tranquilo Rukia! - venia rezongándole hasta volverse a sentar en su lugar frente a ella.

Quedaron en silencio un buen rato, pero no un silencio incomodo, ese silencio creado porque ninguno de los dos sabe que decir, que guarda la tensión y la expectativa de lo que el otro pueda decir o pensar; ellos estaban en silencio porque así lo deseaban, estaban cómodos y eso bastaba, aunque Ichigo rompiera luego de un rato éste.

-Que se supone que estas estudiando? - miro con poco interes la pila de fotocopias de la chica y los renglones subrayados con resaltador

-Ahora biología, después tengo que seguir con eso - le señala otras pilas de fotocopias - que son estrategia de aprendizaje, matemática, física y química

-Ye veo, te vas a ir a la universidad de aquí cerca no?

-Si, pero como que siga así no voy poder aprobar, es demasiada información para… - y no logro terminar la frase, Ichigo se había levantado de su asiento escogiendo un nuevo lugar, este era al lado de la morena

-Mira, es fácil y lo estas haciendo bien solo que tenés que hacer cuadros mas simples con información mas precisa y ya, intenta eso y fijate esto va acá y … - y comenzó a explicarle de lo mas bien como podía estudiar mejor.

Lo miro; era tan raro, a veces parecía ser la persona mas pesada, maleducada y desconsiderada en toda la ciudad, pero en otras ocaciones, era atento, simpático, bueno y amable, pareciera como si lo hiciese apropósito, para despistar a la gente, pero lo que no cambiaba en su rostro era la seriedad y el ceño fruncido que tenia, que le parecía una característica peculiar y simpática, aunque en esos momentos debía de prestar atención a la explicación no al que explica, así que volvió su mirada a los apuntes y continuo escuchando.

La miró, parecía intentar concentrar toda su atención en sus apuntes y en la explicación, no levantaba la vista de las fotocopias. Se sentía bien, aunque le parecía raro que lo hiciese al lado de esa chica, que como por arte de magia de un momento al otro (desde el inicio) le tomo confianza para molestarlo, aunque las peleas que tuvieran lo divirtieran, creía era extraño ya que no tenia muchas amigas mujeres; estaba Tatsuki, que era como una de sus hermanas e inoue, con la que tenia una relación mas distanciada que con tatsuki pero se preocupaba por él y le trataba con cariño.

Veía a Rukia asentir con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada del papel; se notaba a leguas que era una chica de gran personalidad, que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, notaba su fuerza con su sola presencia y un sentimiento compartido, la soledad; la vio en sus ojos la primera vez que hizo contacto con los suyos, y sintió una sensación familiar, pero era extraño, ya que esa "soledad" se aliviaba, estando a su lado.

Termino de explicarle unas últimas cositas y levanto la vista, de igual modo lo hizo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa

- Gracias, fue bueno que me dieras una mano con esto, me estaba enloqueciendo.

-No hay de que. No digo que sea un experto, pero mas o menos bien llevo la biología, cuando tengas alguna duda, puedo intentar ayudarte

-Onto arigatou - ahí estaba de nuevo, esa cierta doble personalidad; esa amabilidad y esa mirada que le estaba brindando eran calidas, tanto que hacia que parte de la fría soledad que cargaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, se desvaneciera ante ellas.

-Y por las dudas, esta noche hay una reunión, a la que le van a llamar fiesta después, en la facultad de exactas y ciencias naturales, no pensaba ir, pero te aviso para que vayas

-Y se puede saber por que no vas? – cada vez más, pensaba que cada cosa que hacia, le daban la oportunidad de conocerlo y entenderlo un poco mas. Sin darse cuenta, aprovechaba porque tenia deseos de conocerlo mucho más.

-No me llama la atención, aparte es para que conozcamos a los que serán nuestros compañeros dentro de poco pero yo ya conozco la mayoría, iban al secundario conmigo

-Etto… pero yo no conozco a nadie así que no creo… - dudaba de lo que decía, tenia algunas ganas de ir pero no quería ir sola.

-Vamos…así que te espero en la puerta a las 8 p.m, si tardas no te acompaño - pareciera como si le hubiera leído la mente, internamente, un poco de alegría comenzó a brotar en ella, pero al igual que con la rosa, decidió no alimentar nada de eso, aparte que la alegraba tanto?

-Ahh, etto… gracias, de nuevo Ichigo - estaba contenta y su sonrisa la delataba, no podía evitarlo, era independiente a sus deseos

-Ahora me tengo que ir- miro que sonreía y así también le dedico una pequeña sonrisa - a ver si ahora podes estudiar sin mi, o voy a pensar que es solo una excusa para verme mas tiempo - una sonrisa aun mas grande, pero era una sonrisa divertida

-OH! Me descubriste! – actuando mejor que cualquiera - JA JA baka, que gracioso, soy lo suficientemente buena para poder estudiar mas y mejor sola! Aparte no se quien estaba merodeando la zona escuchando en departamentos ajenos - tuché! Estaba orgullosa de su comentario, le había ganado

Si, el chico mostró una leve cara de fastidio pero sin que la sonrisa desapareciera

-jaja cree lo que quieras enana…-ya estaba en la puerta a punto de salir

-pero si serás..

-Me alegro que ya me llames por mi nombre, nos vemos - y con eso cerro la puerta dejando a la chica con las palabras aun en la boca y con mas en camino, por lo ultimo.

" _Es cierto, lo llame por su nombre, pero tampoco es para tanto, simplemente le estoy comenzando a tomar mucha confianza y cariño" _

Abrió grande sus ojos y puso una de sus manos sobre se cabeza

"_ya estoy pensando estupideces, mejor sigo con lo mio antes que delire"_

Y dejando sus pensamientos de lado, continuo haciendo sus cosas, limpio el departamento, almorzó, durmió una siesta y se levanto para bañarse.

Cuando estaba en la tina inició su discusión interna para decidir que ropa llevaría puesta, a decir verdad el chico no le había dicho si iba a ser elegante o informal, para ella era importante saberlo, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de información ya que era una Kuchiki y debía ir acorde al evento al cual asistiría, pero cuando de eventos se trataba, por lo general debía ir elegante.

Salio del baño y se vistió así nomás; escucho sonar el timbre y abrió la puerta.

-konichiwa Kuchiki-san!!

-Ohh konichiwa inoue-san!! - hace una pequeña reverencia y la deja pasar

-A que se debe la afortunada visita? - Rukia hablaba con formalidad, algo raro en ella, últimamente

-Kuchiki-san, no es necesario que hables así conmigo, me gustaría que seamos amigas, así que confianza nomás - y le brindo una gran sonrisa

-Ohh, esta bien – noto un poco de seriedad en su voz, era raro, por la forma de ser que percibió de la chica cuando se presentaron.

-¿Dime que estabas haciendo? No estarás ocupada no?

-Nooo.. - se le ocurrió una idea - es más de paso te pido un favor, a ver si me ayudas a resolver mi problema

-Encantada entonces

-Bien, me invitaron a una reunión a la noche, pero no me dijeron si seria formal o no, y bueno no se que ponerme, me ayudarías?

-Con mucho gusto Kuchiki-san!! - Y la abrazo con fuerza

Se fueron a la pieza de Rukia donde una montaña de ropa comenzó a volar por los aires, había muchos vestidos, jeans, polleras, remeras, de todo e inoue inspecciono cada una de las prendas que le daba la morena

-Este!! Es muy bonito, y delicado, pero no es elegante ni es informal, una mezcla podría decir yo, estarías muy bien con éste!!

-Ahhhh siii, me había olvidado que lo tenia, arigato!!

-Jaja de nada, yo también tengo una reunión; te cuerdas de Kurosaki Ichigo, el hijo del dueño del edificio no?

-Sii, si me acuerdo más o menos - fingió un poco; tuvo la sensación que debía de hacerlo, no supo por que pero la respeto y la otra chica prosiguió.

-Bueno los dos estamos invitados, pero le pregunte esta mañana y me dijo que no sabia si iba a ir, que no le llamaba mucho la atención la fiesta, así que me iré con una amiga – su cara demostraba un poco de decepción y algo de tristeza - así que yo también me voy a ir a ver que me pongo, por eso - yendo hacia la puerta- me voy , matta nee!!

-Ja nee!! - le grito desde la puerta de la habitación y cuando escucho cerrase la puerta se dispuso a arreglar todo el desorden.

Pasó así algunas horas y ya el reloj marcaba las 7:56 p.m, e Ichigo estaba fuera de su casa, con unos jeans y una camisa blanca. Tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba recostado contra la pared de su departamento. Parecía impaciente, nervioso, dio unas vueltas en círculos permaneciendo casi en el mismo lugar, volvió a retomar su postura original con los brazos cruzados delante de suyo y miraba el reloj, 7:58 p.m

-Dos minutos para las 8 mas vale que este lista o … - se le escapo, estaba por pensando en voz alta, no se dio cuenta

-Ya lo se baka, vámonos - terminaba de la bajar las escaleras y escucho su comentario - así como vos llegas en los momentos justos, yo también lo hago - se acerco a Ichigo con una sonrisa y le tomo el brazo - mira, ya son las 8 en punto, como acordamos - le decía aun con una sonrisa y voz picara, había tomado de su brazo izquierdo y lo entrelazo con el suyo, mientras que él la miraba, un tanto asombrado y a la vez divertido

-Mas te valía - sonrío - nos vamos. - y aun del brazo salieron del edificio en dirección a la fiesta.

continuará...

Hasta aca este capi ;) Ojala haya sido de su agrado de nuevo, aclaro que lo de la rosa se develara después, le voy a guardar algo especial. Les dejo un saludo enorme para los que leen, los que dejan reviews y a todos numas :D

Proximo capítulo: "La fiesta" ;P

Hasta prontin :)


End file.
